MagHic&BluePurpleFire
by KatieWR
Summary: Fantasy-AU FogatlanxHablaty one-shot. Ifjú lovagunk Hablaty, sárkányvadászaton van, amikor a kölcsönlova elszalad és ő összefut egy idegennel az erdőben. Mivel ugyanarra tartanak, együtt mennek tovább. Rövidesen kiderülő titkok mindenhol. A kép Kade munkája. Jó olvasást


MagHic&amp;BluePurpleFire

\- Jaj, Morga, kérlek, csak egyszer az életben tedd azt, amit mondok neked! – nyüstölte a lovat. Az persze békésen legelészett egy kövér fűcsomót. – Ajj, nemár! Fi-figyelj! Megtaláljuk a sárkányt, megöljük, és mindketten hősök leszünk! Soha többé nem kell majd hetedhéthatáron kajtatnod háromszáz éves nyomok után, amiket már tavaly is megtaláltunk egyszer! _És _annyit ehetsz meg alhatsz majd, amennyit akarsz! Na? – Morga lassan megindult, lépteire zörgött a súlyos páncélzat, amit a fiú viselt, de őt ez egyáltalán nem zavarta. – Remek, csak előre, bár jól esne valamivel haladósabb tempó is... – Megsarkantyúzta a rőt lovat, mire az bandukolásból átváltott valami ügetés közeli kocogásra, ami már eggyel jobban tetszett a nyeregben zötykölődőnek.  
Útjuk először kövekkel felszórt, kialakított úton vezetett, egy kényelmes lankán szántóföldek mellett, amikre Morga szomorkásan pislogott, majd rátértek egy keréknyom-vájta ösvényre, mely az erdő szívébe vezetett. Kellemes napnak ígérkezett, leszámítva, hogy lovagunk felettesének aznap hajnalban leharapta a karját egy sárkány az erdőben vadászat közben. Tény, hogy sárkányra vadásztak, és az is tény, hogy sokakkal történt ilyesmi az elmúlt századokban, de mégiscsak szomorú esemény ez egy hős sárkányölő lovag életében. Szomorú, de egyben annyi boldogság jár hozzá, hogy bizonyára előléptetik és busás jutalmat is kap a hősiességéért. Lovagunk kevésbé érezte magát hősiesnek a végzete felé kocogva egy lusta, álomkóros és félős ló hátán.  
Lovagunk neve Hablaty volt, rendben, ez nem az igazi neve volt, de mindenki így hívta, tehát a valódi mindegy is. Hablaty tehát tizenöt esztendős ifjú, a saját méreténél két-három számmal nagyobb, és a saját teherbírásánál nyolc-tízszer nehezebb páncélzatban, olykor barna, olykor rőt, kócos hajjal, viszont mindig zöld szemekkel és állandó szeplőkkel, a Sárkányölők falujából, mely nincs is olyan távol, mint hinnénk, hiszen a sárkányok általában királykisasszonyokat rabolnak, s így a Sárkányölőknek kéznél kell lenniük. Másrészről akadnak magányosan kószáló bestiák, mint ez a mostani is, akiket jobb azelőtt kézre keríteni, hogy felégetnének egy-két falut és elrabolnának négy-öt szűz hajadont.  
Hablaty tehát elindult, hogy megölje a sárkányt. A lova, mely valójában a felettesének lova és még véletlenül sem az övé, Morga, egy szívós paci annak ellenére, hogy képes lenne ügetés közben elaludni és nekimenni egy fának. Hablaty nem kapott konkrét parancsot a sárkány megölésére, sőt, ha kicsit jobban figyel a felettese karját sirató nyöszörgése mellett a szavaira, tisztán kivehette volna hogy „_**Ne**_menj a sárkány után!", így azonban neki csak annyi maradt meg, hogy „Menj a sárkány után!" És ez volt az ő nagy feladata, amiről minden lovag álmodik az ő korában, és amit ha véghezvisz, hatalmas és ünnepelt hős lesz, akit mindenki tisztel és csodál, és végre senki nem fogja azzal piszkálni, hogy ő még sárkánycsalinak is gyenge.  
A dicsőségről való álmodozás közben Hablaty észre sem vette, hogy az erdő kora nyári zsongása egyszerre csak megszűnt körülötte, s hirtelen mélységes csend borult a tájra. Morga azonban észrevette ezt, s ugrott egyet, hogy felébressze az újdonsült gazdáját, aki páncélostól-vértestől bucskázott le a hátáról hangos zörgés kíséretében. S mivel Morga lusta ló volt, de hűséges, megállt tőle egy lépésre, és vígan rágcsálni kezdett pár pitypangot. Hablaty nagy nehezen felkászálódott, majd két lépés után úgy döntött, elege van a páncélból, mert az nehéz és meleg és kényelmetlen és kit akar becsapni, szóval pár perc alatt levetette és csinos halomba pakolta a fémeket, majd megkönnyebbülve kanyarította a vállára a zöld köpenyét, és kötötte oldalára a rövid pengéjű pehelykönnyű kardját, amit még ő is meg tudott emelni, no meg a tőrét. Így aztán már egészen hasonlított ahhoz, ami valójában volt, nade erről később.  
A kardja hegyével kört rajzolt a páncélzat köré, elhagyni nem szerette volna, és nagyon meg is büntetik érte ha mégis, és amúgy is, ma már egy lovat elhagyott, nem kellene emelni a veszteségek listáját, legalább ezen a héten. Csendesen mormogott közben, végül perdült egyet és visszasietett Morgához, aki addigra két egész lépéssel odébb ment valami finom falat reményében, ám rágás közben elszunnyadt, így most fűszálak lógtak a szájából.  
\- Ébresztő, lustaság! – bökte meg a ló oldalát, és felugrott rá. – Ha már ledobtál, legalább egy kicsit bánkódj érte!  
Morga nem bánkódott, sőt, alig egy pillanattal később rémülten felnyerített, és a két hátsó lábára állva ágaskodott, amitől Hablaty megint a földön kötött ki. Ám ekkor már észrevette a riadalom okát, egy sötét árnyat, mely nem messze tőlük cikázott a fák közt, a levegőben: biztosan egy sárkány. Hablaty talpra ugrott, előrántotta a kardját, és a válla felett hátralesve nézte, ahogy Morga, a nem túl hűséges paci élete vágtáját produkálja visszafelé, nélküle. Egy pillanatig gondolt rá, hogy mit fognak hinni, ha a ló hazaér egyedül, talán azt, hogy végre megszabadultak tőle. Nem volt ideje ezzel foglalkozni, a sötét árnyék, a sárkány egyre közelebb ért, ő bevetődött egy fa mögé, majd magasra lendítve a kardját, melyet a felettese kovácsolt neki, lévén nem csak sárkányölő volt, hanem kovács is, kiugrott a fa mögül.  
Az erdő csendes volt, és sehol nem mozdult semmi. És ahogy ott állt ő is mozdulatlanul, percekig, lassan újra felzizzentek a bogarak és dalolni kezdett egy madár a feje felett, és felzsongott minden, és a sárkánynak egyszerűen csak nyoma veszett. Mintha az előbb nem kerülgette volna egy hatalmas, sötét árnyék, amitől minden élő teremtmény retteg. De nem álmodhatta, hiszen Morga úgy szelelt el, mint még soha!  
Lassan leeresztette a kardot és mélyet sóhajtva vissza akarta lökni a hüvelyébe, amikor valaki megszólalt mögötte.  
\- Te ki vagy?  
Hablaty rémülten perdült meg a tengelye körül, és rászegezte kardját az idegenre, aki az úton állt. Magasabb volt, mint ő, csupa fekete bőrben és nem látott varrást a ruháin. A haja is fekete, rövid és borzas, a szemei ragyogni tetszettek, ahogy rájuk sütött a fény. Furcsa szerzet volt, de ember.  
\- Megtennéd, hogy nem lopakodsz mögém? – morogta, ahogy kissé frusztráltan a hüvelybe lökte a pengét, és kiverekedte magát az útra. Persze a köpenye minden adandó ágba beleakadt, és amúgy is jócskán szakadozott már az alja.  
\- Sajnálom – mondta az idegen, és látszólag nagyon jót mulatott az ő szerencsétlenkedésén.  
\- A nevem Harald, lovag vagyok a Sárkányölők falujából – mutatkozott be, hogy megőrizzen valamit a büszkeségéből, amiből egyébként sem volt sok. – Szolgálatodra, vagy valami ilyesmi. Bár ezt a hölgyeknek szoktuk mondani.  
\- Értem – biccentett az idegen, s a pillantása élesen fürkészte őt. – Mi történt veled, hogy a bokrok közt ácsorogtál?  
\- Megijedt a lovam és ledobott – válaszolta, hogy kevésbé legyen nevetséges. – Most aztán mehetek gyalog... – fűzte hozzá kedvetlenül és nem túl lovagosan.  
\- Ó, ezen talán segíthetek. Csak tarts velem – mosolygott rá hirtelen az idegen fiú, és hosszú léptekkel meg is indult az ösvényen, befelé az erdőbe.  
Hablaty, akinek valódi neve Harald, és amit senki nem használ, a homlokát ráncolva követte. Fogalma sem volt, miért követi, hiszen a sárkány még akkor is a közelben lehet, ráadásul ez a fiú még csak be sem mutatkozott neki. És aki ráadásul akkora léptekkel haladt, hogy neki szinte futnia kellett utána, még jó, hogy letette a páncélt.  
\- Hová megyünk? – tudakolta azért.  
\- Le a folyóhoz – felelte vidáman a fiú. A hangja éneklős volt, legalábbis volt valami egészen furcsa mellékzöngéje, de egyáltalán nem volt rossz hallgatni.  
\- És ki vagy te? A bemutatkozást illik viszonozni!  
\- Én egy tűzmágus vagyok – jelentette ki, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb.  
\- És van esetleg neved is? – kérdezte, ám a tűzmágus ekkor letért az útról, és a cserjésben haladva ő folyton megbotlott, míg ki nem ért arra a részre, amit az emberek letaroltak, hogy könnyebb legyen a folyóhoz férni, ha éjszakára szállást vernek a közelben. Egy árván ott maradt fűzhöz volt kötve az ő lova, fekete-fehér tarka derék pónija, aki messzemenőkig hasznosabb hátasnak bizonyult mindig, mint Morga. Nagyon sajnálta, hogy hajnalban a harcban elvesztette, s reménykedett, hogy mire visszaér a sárkányölésből, addigra már a faluban lesz.  
\- Szélszaladó! – szólította, a paci felnézett és örömmel felnyihogott, ő pedig odakocogott hozzá, eloldozta és örömmel megállapította, hogy semmi baja nem esett. – Elcsászkálsz, mikor ránk támad egy sárkány, egy hétig nem kapsz répát, hallod? Lökött jószág. – A dorgálás mellé azért kedvesen megpaskolta a ló nyakát. – Hol találtál rá? – fordult oda a fiúhoz.  
\- Az erdőben szaladgált ijedten, gondoltam a fűznél árnyékban lesz és ihat is.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy megfogtad. Nagyon hiányzott volna, ha nem találom meg.  
\- Semmiség. De mit is mondtál, hogy sárkány támadott rád?  
\- Nem rám – felelte Hablaty. – A fele... Egy másik lovagra, akivel utaztam. Ma hajnalban, még félhomályos volt az erdő és köd gomolygott a folyó felől, amikor ránk rontott a fenevad, és leharapta a barátom karját. Te nem láttad?  
\- Nem, nem láttam. Én úgy tudom, hogy a sárkányok kincsekre meg királykisasszonyokra vadásznak, nem lovagokra. Furcsa ízlésű sárkány lehetett.  
\- Általában így van, de ez különösen agresszív bestia. Jobb lenne, ha vigyáznál magadra. – Az idegen erre elmosolyodott.  
\- Köszönöm az aggódásod, kedves lovag, de a magamfajtának nincs oka aggodalomra.  
\- Ezt jó tudni – biccentett. – És merre mész?  
\- Ami azt illeti, a hegyekbe tartok, csak éppen... eltévedtem egy kicsit.  
\- Elnézted az elágazást – bólintott rá, ezt az utazók gyakran teszik, rosszul van kitáblázva, és rendszerint egy napi kitérőt okoznak maguknak azzal, hogy elmennek a falujáig és útbaigazítást kérnek. – Ez az út – intett a cserjésen túlra – a síkságra vezet. De én is arra tartok, és ismerem is a járást. Mehetünk együtt.  
\- Jól hangzik. – A fiú megint mosolygott, mintha csak muszáj lenne neki, és ugyanazokkal a hosszú léptekkel megindult a folyónak fel.  
\- Hé-hé! A folyó mellett nem fogsz feljutni a hegyekbe – szólt utána Hablaty, és felugrott Szélszaladó hátára. – Nem sokkal az erdő vége után sziklafalról zúdul lefelé, mellette csak kopár sziklák, járhatatlan minden, csak kitöröd a lábad, vagy ami rosszabb, a nyakad is. Az út biztonságos. Ismerek pár vadászcsapást is, amin le lehet vágni, de arra biztosan nem. – A fiú vállat vont és az út felé indult. Hablaty utána, Szélszaladó talált egy helyet, ahol gond nélkül visszatérhetett az útra. – Ülj fel mögém.  
\- A hátas jószágod nem megy olyan gyorsan – felelte, s így maradtak.  
Hablaty megpróbált beszélgetni, de a fiú nem nagyon akart, ő pedig fáradt volt egy idő után próbálkozni, no meg amúgy is, jó ideje talpon volt.  
\- _Kövesd _– súgta a lónak, mielőtt a nyakára borulva elaludt volna a kora délelőttben. 

Mire felrezzent, már dél is elmúlt, s ők már a hegy lábánál kaptattak felfelé nyugodtan. A fiú még mindig az úton haladt, a lova ügyesen követte, ahogy meghagyta neki. Nyújtózkodott a nyeregben, finoman megállította a lovat egy korán termő gyümölcsfánál. Már nyúlt a termésért, mikor Szélszaladó hátranézett majd lódult előre, a fiú előttük felkuncogott.  
\- Okos hátasod van – jegyezte meg. – Az a termés a következő teliholdig mérgező.  
\- Nem hátas, hanem Szélszaladó – morogta maga elé rajtakapottan, de megveregette a tarka nyakát. – Veled ellentétben neki van neve.  
A fiú nem válaszolt, és Hablaty morgolódott egy sort, mi az, hogy valaki még a nevét sem mondja meg...  
\- Tudod – szólalt meg nem sokkal később lassan –, azt kell hinnem, titkolsz valamit.  
\- A lovad bízik bennem – fordult vissza a tűzmágus. – Nem tenné, ha veszélyes lennék, nem igaz?  
Ebben volt valami: Szélszaladó messziről kiszagolta az olyanokat, akik ártó szándékkal közeledtek.  
\- Lehetnél egy kicsit hálásabb is – tette még hozzá. – Elvégre nem csak nekem vannak titkaim, ugye? – Hablaty erre nem tudott mit mondani, ebben is igaza volt az idegennek. Nem is a kiléte a legkellemetlenebb titka, ha már itt tartunk.  
Egy ideig megint csendben haladtak, valamivel meredekebben felfelé, de még mindig a hegyeken átvezető főúton. Itt a fák egyre kisebbek lettek, felváltották őket a sűrűn növő bokrok, szél kergette az illatokat de ezen kívül nem sok hang hallatszott. Szélszaladó a füleit hegyezte és halkan nyihogott.  
\- Valami...  
\- Ssh. – A tűzmágus is észrevehette a változást, mert megtorpant, egy irányba fordult, akárcsak a ló. – Mondd csak – szólalt meg halkan, szinte suttogva –, milyen gyorsan fut a lovad?  
\- Hát, eléggé... Várj, nem hagylak itt! Nem lehet! Ugorj fel mögém! Már itt sem vagyunk! Én... – Elharapta a mondatot. Nem adhatja ki a titkait az első vészhelyzetben.  
\- Tudom, hogy varázslat övezi Szélszaladó szerszámját és patkóit, és azt hiszem a köpenyed és a kardod sem kivétel ez alól, de nem hinném, hogy bármelyik varázsló örülne, ha ilyesmi miatt veszítené el a tanítványát, úgyhogy menj utadra!  
\- Nem, félreértesz, én-  
\- Menj már!  
\- De ha a sárkány-  
\- Ez nem egy sárkány! – kiáltott fel, odaugrott, szédületes gyorsasággal és rácsapott a tarka fenekére, aki megugrott Hablattyal a nyergében és nekilendült az emelkedőnek.  
A hátuk mögül morgás hallatszott, olyasmi hang, amit Hablaty ismerősnek vélt, mégsem tudta hirtelen, hol hallotta már korábban, megpróbált hátra fordulni, de nem tudott, kibillentené az egyensúlyából a lovat, és mindketten a nyakukat szegnék. Felértek egy szakaszhoz, ahol egy darabon teljesen egyenletes volt az út, itt megfékezte a lovat és visszafordult. Odalent egy hatalmas árnyék kerülgette a tűzmágust, aki fürgébb volt, mint elsőre hitte volna.  
\- Ez mégiscsak egy sárkány... – morogta maga elé. – Vagy mégsem? Nem egészen olyan... – Valóban: abban a pillanatban, hogy úgy gondolta, ez a lény tényleg egy sárkány, már nem volt olyan, de nem tudta mihez hasonlítani igazán. Hablaty arra jutott, mégiscsak segítenie kell ennek az ismeretlennek ezzel a bestiával szemben, elvégre tartozik neki, és a hősiességet sem biztos, hogy csak a megölt sárkányok számában mérik. Kivonta hát kardját, megsarkantyúzta hűséges paciját és levágtatott a hegyoldalon, hogy a köpenye csak úgy lobogott utána.  
A szörnyeteg nem neszelte meg őket időben, elhaladtában megvágta, legalábbis megpróbálta, de a bundája, igen, határozottan bundája volt, túl vastag volt hozzá. A szörnyeteg utána kapott, de Szélszaladó túl gyors volt, s már meg is fordult, mire a bestia feléjük ugrott. Kisebb túlzással azt is mondhatnánk, a lény, bármi is volt, akkora volt, mint egy hegy. Egészen Hablaty fölé magasodott, aki kis túlzás nélkül is egyetlen pillanat alatt kis híján halálra rémült tőle. Felkiáltott, hadarva és rémülten, amikor a szörnyeteg felé lendítette egyik karmos mancsát. Az tőle nem messze megakadt, mintha láthatatlan falba ütközött volna, s hiába is próbálta, azt a falat nem tudta áttörni.  
\- Mi a fenét keresel még itt?! – mordult fel a tűzmágus.  
\- Tartozom neked! Szóval, mi lenne, ha most eltűnnénk?  
\- Nem kell kétszer mondanod!  
A fiú felugrott mögé, egyik karjával átölelte, és ő megsarkantyúzta Szélszaladót, akinek szintén a menekülés volt ínyére, úgy szelelt felfelé a hegynek, mint még soha.  
\- Mégis mi a fene ez?! – kérdezte, míg ügyetlenül, de végül sikerrel a hüvelyébe lökte a kardját, hogy mindkét kezével a szárat tarthassa.  
\- Valaha egy medve lehetett – hangzott a meghökkentő válasz.  
\- Medve?!  
\- Egészen olyan, mint egy medve. Talán ő támadott rátok hajnalban.  
\- Ezt még el is hiszem...  
\- És nem akar minket futni hagyni. – Hablaty hátrapillantott, a szörnyeteg rohant utánuk felfelé. És ami azt illeti, elég közel volt. – Ha ez egy medve, jobban járnánk hegynek lefelé...  
\- Azt csak hiszed! – vágta rá. – Kapaszkodj! – Előre hajolt, térdeivel olyan erősen szorította a ló oldalát, ahogyan csak tudta. – _Rohanj, mint a szél! – _kiáltotta, s Szélszaladó patkói felszikráztak, úgy vágtattak az úton, mintha csak repülnének, nyomtalanul és megállíthatatlanul. Egy helyen Hablaty letért az útról egy mellékcsapásra, szűkebb helyen haladtak, s muszáj volt lassítaniuk, szavára a patkókból elkopott a varázslat. Csodával határos módon a pónin nem látszott erőlködés nyoma. – Leráztuk? – kérdezte halkan.  
\- Talán. De nem állhatunk meg.  
\- Azt mondod, nem is sárkány volt...  
\- Biztosan nem. Bár próbál annak tűnni. Nos, ha nem zavarsz meg, már vége lenne. Bár azt el kell ismernem, hogy remek kis trükkjeid vannak.  
\- Kösz – morogta válaszul. – Azt mondtad, tűzmágus vagy! Egy fia lángot sem láttam!  
\- Te azt mondtad, lovag vagy. Mióta varázsolnak a lovagok? Tudtommal babonás népség.  
Hablaty mélyet sóhajtott. Megint patthelyzet. Ezt az idegent lehetetlen sarokba szorítani.  
\- Hová tartunk?  
\- Ez az ösvény levágja a nagy déli kanyart, egy kicsit rázósabb, de aki járt már erre, annak gyorsabb itt. Ne aggódj, Szélszaladó biztosan lép.  
\- A csatapóni miatt nem aggódom, tudja, mit csinál. Veled ellentétben.  
\- Én éppen sárkányra vadászom – jelentette ki önérzetesen.  
\- Halálra rémültél ettől a medvétől is – mutatott rá a fiú.  
\- Nem mehetek haza üres kézzel! – mordult fel idegesen.  
\- Szóval valójában ez az első önálló feladatod?  
\- Na és akkor...  
\- Vissza kellene fordulnod. Mármint nem úgy vissza-vissza, mert arra ólálkodik a medve, de haza kellene menned. Már, ha tényleg lovag vagy, és nem valami _más._  
Mielőtt Hablaty visszavághatott volna valamit arról, hogy az útitársa még csak bemutatkozni sem volt hajlandó mindeddig, a tarka paci megugrott alattuk, és a hátuk mögött felmordult a medve.  
\- Nem leráztuk?!  
\- Gyorsabb, mint gondoltam! Csináld megint azt a varázslatot!  
\- Nem lehet, szűk a hely, és a sziklákon túl egy párkány vezet – tiltakozott, és hiába tartott attól, hogy egy medveszörnyeteg estebédjeként végzi, nem merte jobban hajtani a pónit, mint az futott magától. – _Rejts el! – _súgta a köpenyének, ami erre hullámot vetett a vállán és szikla-szürkévé változott. – Mi lenne, ha te is tennél valamit? – szólt hátra, amikor kiértek a párkányra. Elég széles volt, de jó alattuk a folyó kavargott tajtékos hullámokkal, és Hablaty bakancslistáján nem szerepelt megtapasztalni, milyen ilyen magasról belezuhanni.  
\- Rajta vagyok! – jelentette a tűzmágus, és hopp, leugrott mögüle, egyenesen a mélybe.  
\- Remélem, ezt nem tekinti követendő példának!  
A szörnyeteg ott loholt mögötte, egyre közelebb érve, úgy tűnt, neki nem akadály a halálfélelem, ami Hablatyot át meg átjárta minden éles kanyarra.  
\- Istenek, csak ezt éljem túl, csak ezt... – motyogta maga elé, ahogy újabb éles kanyar után szinte a tarkóján érezte a fenevad leheletét.  
És egy robbanás rázta meg a levegőt. Fekete árnyék suhant felettük, egy valódi sárkány. Nem túl nagy, és Hablaty úgy érezte, végleg elveszett, két bestiával már tényleg nem tudja felvenni a harcot. Ami azt illeti, még eggyel sem. Nemhogy a medveszörnnyel és a sárkánnyal. Ám a sárkány medvére fújt lángot, elé szállt a peremre és morgott, üvöltött rá, miközben megpróbálta letaszítani onnan. Hablaty nem látott többet, mert elkanyarodott a perem, majd csak valamivel lejjebb tudott visszatekinteni, mi is történik. Közben megálltak, hogy kifújják magukat egy kicsit.  
A két feketeség küzdött egymással, olyasmi volt, mintha birkóznának, csakhogy a sárkány sokkal kisebb volt, nem húzhatta sokáig egy olyan hatalmas szörnyeteggel szemben, megcsúszott, majd a medve lelökte. Hablaty nem merte követni a tekintetével, mi lesz a sorsa, a medvét bámulta, aki egyenesen visszanézett rá. És még ebből a távolból is rémisztően hatott a tekintete.  
\- Gyerünk, gyerünk, menjünk innen! – nógatta Szélszaladót, aki fürge vágtába ugrott, a patái visszhangot vertek a hegyoldalban, szörnyű ricsajt csapva, és a párkány túlsó végén már látta a sziklaszurdokot, amibe ha beér, biztosan lassítaniuk kell, de talán a medve sem tud olyan gyorsan haladni a hatalmas termetével. A szurdok lovagolható, főleg egy akkora pacinak, mint az övé, és ha eléggé a hátára lapul, talán még ügetni is tudnak majd. És ha még valamiféle akadályt is állít maguk közé, szinte biztosan lehagyják ezt a szörnyeteget.  
A sárkány újra felbukkant, ezúttal mással próbálkozott: megpróbálta lesodorni magával a szörnyeteget, magasból csapott le, tüzet fújt és meglökte a medvét, az felé csapdosott a karmos mancsaival, de nem érhette el, és a sárkány egészen lelassította, hogy amikor ők beértek a szurdokba, még nagyon messze volt. Sietve karcolt a tőre pengéjével a kövekre apró jeleket, szavakat suttogott mellé, hadarva, remegve, majd ügettek egészen be. A szurdok végén ott a főút, ha azon visszafordul, és hazáig vágtat, és szól, hogy nem csak sárkány van a hegyekben, de medveszörnyeteg is... akkor senki nem hinne neki.  
Mély üvöltéstől és morgástól volt visszhangos az egész környék, majd hirtelen – hirtelen csend lett. És Hablaty lehunyt szemekkel dőlt Szélszaladó nyakára, aki kitartóan ügetett előre, kerülgetve a szurdok szikláit. Egyszerre csak felkapta a fejét, nyihogott, de ez úgy hangzott, mintha csak szólni akarna, hogy valaki közeledik, valaki, aki barát és nem ellenség. De csak mély és nehéz lihegést hallott maga mögül, és nem akarta elhinni, hogy a szörnyeteg még a nyomában van, nem törhette át azokat az akadályokat, az képtelenség, az lehetetlen, hiszen azt véste bele a kövekbe, hogy csak barát léphet át rajtuk, aki jó szándékú és ártalmatlan, bár, ha elrontott valamit-  
Kirántotta a kardját, és remegve várta, hogy kiérjenek a szurdokból, miközben folyamatosan a háta mögé kémlelt, s persze az éles kanyarok miatt nem látott semmit. Vágtattak pár lépést, mikor előugrottak az útra, aztán szembefordult a szurdok bejáratával, s jöjjön aminek jönnie kell. Nem adhatja fel harc nélkül!  
A fekete sárkány nem lehetett sokkal nagyobb, mint ő így, lovon ülve, s meg sem próbált fenyegetően viselkedni. Megállt a hasadéknál és csak nézte őt, ahogyan remegve szorítja marokra a kardját. Végül kitárta a szárnyait és tűz ölelte körül, forró, kék-lila lángok, majd mintha a sárkányból magából, egy alak lépett volna ki. Egy nyurga, fekete ruhás alak, ugyanaz az alak, aki levetette magát a peremről. Tett két lépést, a sárkánytest még nem tűnt el, ott hullámzott lángolva, s a fiú felé nyújtotta a kezeit, olyan mozdulatokat tett, mintha láthatatlan gömböt formázna, s a sárkány összezsugorodott egy kék-lila labdává, mely felé lebegett, végül eltűnt a mellkasában.  
\- T-te... sárkány vagy... – motyogta maga elé teljesen feleslegesen.  
\- Vagy tűzmágus, ahogy tetszik. – Megvonta a vállait és felé lépdelt, kedveskedve megsimogatta Szélszaladó orrát, aki ezt tűrte. – Na és te?  
Hablaty mélyet sóhajtott. Rendben, akkor játsszunk nyílt lapokkal.  
\- A-a nevem Hablaty. Mármint a Harald is a nevem, csak úgy nem hív senki. A Sárkányölők falujából származom, és valójában csak... fegyverhordozó vagyok. Meg kovácsinas.  
\- Tudtam, hogy nem lehetsz igazi lovag – biccentett magának a sárkány.  
\- Tudom, túl vézna vagyok és gyenge és-  
\- A szemeid – vágott közbe mosolyogva, szelíden a fiú. – A tekinteted nem egy sárkánygyilkos tekintete. A kardodnak nincsen vérszaga. És ez a derék hátas sem engedelmeskedne akárkinek. Beszélgettem vele egy kicsit, amikor megtaláltam az erdőben. Azt mondta, a lovasa egy bátor és igaz ember, aki képes a mágiára és e mellé nem fukarkodik a répával sem. Kérte, hogy keresselek meg.  
\- T-te... tudsz beszélni a lovakkal?!  
\- Minden állattal – helyesbített. – Én magam egy határvonalon állok. Nem tartozom sehová. Sárkány vagyok, igen. És úgy gondolom, nem fogsz nekem ártani. Szóval kérlek, tedd el a kardod. – Csak most vette észre, hogy a fegyver még a kezében van, gyorsan eltette, aznap már sokadjára.  
\- És most?  
\- Most, hogy a medvét belöktem a folyóba, és a te sárkányvadászatod is sikertelenül zárult, talán jobb lenne, ha tényleg hazafelé vennétek az irányt. Talán szürkülettel hazaértek. Vagy vadássz inkább trollokra vagy tündérekre. Azok ártalmatlanok.  
\- És nincs semmi dicsőség abban, ha elkapod őket.  
\- Egy hegyi troll azért már valami. A zoknira mennek, bármi is legyen az. – Hablaty sóhajtott, és inkább nem szólt hozzá a dologhoz.  
\- És te mit fogsz most csinálni?  
\- Én megyek aludni a barlangomba. Igazán rám fér.  
\- Legalább a nevedet elárulod végre?  
\- Miért ilyen fontos az embereknek ez a név-dolog? – forgatta meg a szemeit türelmetlenül. – Nincsen nevem. Sárkány vagyok. A sárkányoknak nincsen nevük.  
\- Akkor hogy szólítsalak...?  
\- Sehogy, útjaink itt elválnak.  
\- Vá-várj! Nem kísérnél le a hegyről? Ha te tudsz repülni, akkor pillanatok alatt hazaérsz a barlangodba, nem igaz? Kérlek! Az a medve is bármikor visszajöhet! – A fiú nézett rá egy ideig, majd megindult az úton lefelé. Hablaty örömmel léptetett utána. – Miért mentettél meg? El is repülhettél volna.  
\- Idefigyelj, Hablaty. Úgy tűnik, te nem érted, hogy mekkora szerencséd is van. Varázstudó vagy! Kimondasz valamit, és az megtörténik. Még én is tudom, hogy ez hatalmas kincs, hogy nem szabad elherdálni, pedig én csak egy sárkány vagyok.  
\- Egyáltalán nem történik meg, amit kimondok – jelentette ki fanyarul. – És csak egy sárkány, na persze.  
\- Akkor hogy voltál képes megállítani a medvét, mikor az rád támadott?  
\- Ha választani kell kard és pajzs között, mindig a pajzsot válaszd. Az az egyetlen olyasmi, amit képes vagyok a semmiből teremteni. Azért lehetek egyáltalán fegyverhordozó. Az összes többi... tényleg csak trükk.  
\- Trükk? – ismételte kétkedve.  
\- Szélszaladó patkóiba rúnákat véstem, mikor kovácsoltam őket. Azért tud olyan gyorsan futni, és azért lép biztosan még a legnyaktörőbb helyeken is. A nyereg aljában olyan rúnák vannak, amik megakadályozzák, hogy leessek, és olyanok, amik megvédik Szélszaladót a tűztől. A köpenyemben is hímzés van, a kardomat pedig könnyebbé és ellenállóbbá tettem.  
\- Tehát felruházol tárgyakat varázslattal. Ez egészen elképesztő.  
\- Nem, ezek csak olcsó trükkök. – És tényleg így is gondolta. Amúgy sem szabadott volna ilyen dolgokba ártania magát, de amikor végre talált valamit, amiben jobb volt az átlagnál, nem akarta hagyni. Már amikor nem attól a mondástól rettegett, ami sűrűn hangzott el a falujában, és ami szerint aki túl sokat foglalkozik mágiával, annak farka nő és egy idő után kacsanyelven tud majd csak beszélni.  
\- A leghatalmasabb varázslatok alapkövei, és milyen ügyesen használod őket, hogy segítsenek rajtad. Ezért hittem, hogy varázslótanonc vagy. Egy rendes varázsló mellett kitanulhatnád.  
\- Nem mehetek el – rázta meg a fejét. – Az apámnak nem maradna senkije...  
\- Akkor se vélekedj így valamiről, amihez ilyen tehetséged van.  
\- Tehetség... mindenki szerint csak a bajkeveréshez van tehetségem.  
\- Mutasd meg, hogy nem így van.  
\- Könnyű azt mondani. – Vett egy mély levegőt. – Most én kérdezek! Miért rabolnak a sárkányok királykisasszonyokat? Ezt mindig is tudni akartam.  
\- Mert unatkoznak.  
\- Unatkoznak?  
\- Unatkoznak, hosszú az életük és kell egy beszélgetőpartner. A lányok jellemzően tovább maradnak ártatlanok. És az ártatlanok képesek látni minket ebben az alakunkban is, amiben most vagyok előtted. Mindenki más csak a sárkányt látná. Na és persze, van egy másik ok is.  
\- Mi a másik ok?  
\- Ezek a lányok... nos rendben, éppenséggel lehetnének fiúk is, de hol talál már bárki ártatlan fiúkat a te korodban, rajtad kívül persze, szóval képesek valamire, amire senki más a világon. Meg tudnak gyógyítani egy sárkányt, ha az beteg.  
\- Hogyan? Megeszel egy hajadont, és mint a kuruzsló gyógyfüvétől, hopp, jobban leszel?  
\- Dehogy, ne légy nevetséges! – kacagott fel a sárkány.  
\- Akkor?  
\- Egy csók.  
\- Egy mi?  
\- Jól hallod, egy csók. Ha egy ártatlan és tiszta ember megcsókol egy sárkányt, önszántából persze, akkor megmentheti az életét. Éppenséggel ezért vagyunk már olyan kevesen. Önmagunktól is hosszan élünk, de az ostoba öregek inkább fognak egy-egy lányt, aki majd csókkal életet lehel beléjük, ha jön értük az elmúlás. Semmi párkeresés, fészekrakás vagy ilyesmi. Embereket lopkodnak inkább. Ne haragudj, ez nem ellened szól, de azért igencsak bosszantó, hogy a fajtád utolsó példányai azért halnak ki, mert emberekkel foglalkoznak egymás helyett.  
\- Tehát te nem akarod ezt tenni.  
\- Nem bizony.  
\- Ez megnyugtató.  
\- Neked biztosan.  
\- Azt hiszed, hagynám magam elrabolni?  
\- Téged rabolni sem kellene, Hablaty, hiszen jöttél utánam, mintha muszáj lenne – nevetett fel.  
\- Azt mondtad, nincsen ártó szándékod!  
\- Nincsen is. Nem akarok tőled semmit, ne aggódj már. Mire én odajutok, hogy a végét járjam, te vén varázsló leszel, és talán családod is lesz, akkor már aligha esne jól egy élethosszabbító csók.  
\- Igazán kösz, ez kedves.  
\- Csak az igazat mondom. És tudod, nem is kérném ezt tőled.  
\- Miért?  
\- Ez maradjon az én titkom.  
\- Hé! Én is elmondtam mindent!  
\- Viszont nem kötelezhetsz rá, hogy én is ezt tegyem. És ez itt a hegy lába, az erdő határa, ennél tovább nem megyek.  
\- Találkozunk még?  
\- Biztosan. Majd rájössz, hogyan találj meg engem, ha kellenék. És én is tudni fogom, hol keresselek.  
\- Azért ne gyújtsd fel a falut, ha lehet – kérte, de elmosolyodott.  
\- Nem terveztem. Vigyázz magadra és vigyázz a derék harcipacira is. Te is vigyázz rá – simogatta meg Szélszaladót, aki megbökte az orrával.  
És valahol az erdőben Sárkányvadász kürtök rikoltottak fel.  
\- Talán téged keresnek.  
\- Talán. Jobb, ha mész.  
A sárkány bólintott, és egy pillanat alatt lángba borult, majd kitárta szárnyait és elrepült, szorosan a hegyek hullámzását követve, míg el nem tűnt egy csúcs mögött, a délutánban.  
Hablaty fáradtan megbökte a sarkával a póni oldalát és leoldozta a kürtjét a nyeregről, hogy belefújjon. A hangtól visszhangzott az erdő, s válaszul többfelől jött hasonló hang, amennyire meg tudta állapítani, a felettesének és az apjának a kürthangja is benne volt. Alapos fejmosást sejtett a tények mögött, hogy elkötött egy lovat, szó nélkül eltűnt egy napra, ráhozta a frászt az apjára és még üres kézzel is tér haza, annyival, hogy egy medveszörny volt a hajnali támadójuk, aki a sötétben és a ködben nyugodtan lehetett volna éppúgy sárkány is. Senki nem fog hinni neki, a sárkányt pedig nem is említheti.  
\- Most nézd meg, Szélszaladó, ez volt életünk kalandja, és soha senki nem hinné el nekünk ezt a mesét – mormogta a lónak. – Na de, mit szólnál, ha visszavonnám a répás dolgot, és ha hazaértünk, annyit csenek neked, amennyit csak szeretnél. De cserébe holnap felmegyünk a hegyekbe, és megkeressük a sárkány barlangját. Nehogy azt higgye, hogy csak mert elbúcsúzott, majd meg is szabadul tőlünk, ugye?

Az előre megjósolt fejmosást megkapta, és ha az apja nem említi a lajstromban az elhagyott páncélt, bizony, hogy elhagyja, így csak összeszedte, mielőtt kiértek volna az erdőből. Na persze ezért még nem lett elfelejtve, hogy elkötötte Morgát és egész nap az erdőben csatangolt a fáradt póniján, de legalább így kevésbé volt kirívó eset a többi hasonló húzásától. Szélszaladó megkerülésének pedig külön örültek, ugyanis nem volt több ló a faluban rajta és Morgán kívül, aki hagyta volna, hogy huzamosabb ideig megülje. Morga egyszerűen csak lusta volt ledobni. Hátas nélkül viszont fegyverhordozó sem lehetne.  
Történetünknek itt véget is kellene, hogy érjen, azonban hősünk nem nyerte el méltó jutalmát, ami végül is jelen pillanatban valami vacsora és az ágya képében lebegett a szemei előtt és a sárkány is szabadon garázdálkodott még, nem beszélve a medveszörnyetegről, amely túlélte a folyóba zuhanást, még akkor is, ha egy sárkány taszította bele.  
E bosszúszomjas bestia a folyó lassúbb szakaszán mászott szárazra, nem messze attól a helytől, ahol Szélszaladó volt kikötve a magányos fűznél, s az erdő széléig követte Hablatyot, aki a sor végén baktatott, leszidva, éhesen és fáradtan. Ha a tarka ló nem veszi észre a veszélyt, talán a történetünk is más véget ér, így viszont a fiú időben védekezni tudott.  
\- Már megint te? – A pajzs megállította, és a mögötte haladók észrevették a szörnyeteget, most irdatlan harci kiáltásokat hallatva támadták meg.  
\- Egy sárkány!  
\- Nem... – Hablaty persze megpróbálta elmagyarázni, hogy ez nem egy sárkány, de fütyültek rá a harc hevében, ráadásul ahogy nézte a bestiát, minden egyes mozdulatával emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy ez egy medve. Ráadásul a medve nyerésre állt, és Hablatynak ilyen esetekre nem volt trükkje.  
Eszébe jutott, amit a sárkány mondott: hogy amit kimond, az megtörténik. Talán tehet egy próbát.  
\- _Ha-hallasz engem? Jó lenne egy kis segítség... _– A szélnek suttogta a szavait, és tovább nem jutott, mert a medve utána iramodott. Ismét feltartotta a pajzzsal, a láthatatlan erővel, és előhúzta a kardját. – _Lángolj – _súgta neki, s rezdülés futott végig a pengén, majd kék-lila lángok nyalták körül. A lángoló kard elég menő volt, de vívni nem tanult meg ilyen gyorsan, legalábbis nem jobban, mint amennyire amúgy is tudott, ami hát, eléggé közelítette a nullát. A tűz mindenesetre egy ideig mindenképpen meghátrálásra kényszerítette a fenevadat. Talán emlékeztette a sárkány lángjára.  
A hogyan tovább kérdés volt, hiszen nemigen bízott benne, hogy legyőzhetné a fenevadat, még akkor sem, ha látta már korábban, hogy csinálják a lovagok. Viszont elijeszthetné, igen, ez jó ötlet, varázslattal megrémítheti annyira, hogy elmeneküljön. Mi lehet ijesztő olyasvalaminek, ami nem fél egy sárkánytól? A tűz talán jó lesz.  
Lángra lobbantotta a köpenyét, ami hővel izzott, de el nem égett, és Szélszaladó patkóit és szerszámát. A medve kerülgette egy ideig, morgott, de közelebb menni nem mert, végül összeszedte minden bátorságát és rárontott. És tűz lobbant az égen, valódi, pusztító tűz és a sárkány nekirontott a levegőből a szörnyetegnek. Hablaty megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt, hátrébb léptetett és eloltotta a tüzeit. A mélyülő sötétben a két árnyék verekedett egymással, Hablaty nem volt biztos benne, hogy melyikük áll nyerésre, egészen addig, míg a sárkány tüzet nem fújt a fenevadra, mire az feldühödve ugrott neki a lángokkal mit sem törődve. A sárkány nem volt elég gyors, a szörnyeteg végigszántotta karmával a mellkasát, felszűkölve kuporodott a fűbe, és a medve fölé magasodott.  
\- _Állj! – _kiáltott fel Hablaty rémülten, leugrott Szélszaladóról és közéjük rohant a kardját lóbálva.  
A medve nem mozdult, pontosabban mozdulatlanná dermedt. Mögötte a sárkány nyögött fájdalmasan, aztán fellángolt, hogy változzon.  
\- Ha erre képes vagy, miért nem csináltad hamarabb... – morogta a sárkány összeszorított fogai közül.  
\- Mert nem tudtam, hogy képes vagyok! Az élő dolgokra általában nem tudok mit kezdeni. Jól vagy?  
\- Nem lényeges. Talán azért tudsz rá hatni, mert köze van a mágiához. El van átkozva. Oldd fel róla az átkot, és vége.  
\- Úgy érted, meghal?  
\- Úgy értem, medve lesz megint. Csináld már! – kiáltott rá türelmetlenül.  
\- J-jó...  
Fogalma sem volt, hogyan kezdjen hozzá egy ilyen varázshoz. Korábban csak rúnákkal csinálta, azokat ruházta fel hatalommal, nem a szavait, ez túl könnyen félresikerülhetőnek tűnt. Megköszörülte a torkát, közelebb lépett a medvéhez és a kard kicsúszott a kezéből.  
\- _Medve vagy, nem sárkány. Nagy és erős medve vagy, aki nem támad emberekre. Mozdulj, menj utadra. – _Ahogy a felágaskodó medve mellső mancsai földet értek, már csak egy egyszerű barna medve volt, aki rémülten nézett körül, majd fordult egyet és berohant az erdőbe.  
\- Látod, megy ez – jegyezte meg a sárkány. És felkiáltott, mert ahogy megpróbált felállni, a sebe csak jobban fájt. Hablaty rémülten térdelt mellé.  
\- Ne mozdulj! – szólt rá. – Orvos... orvos kell...  
\- Azt hiszed... azt hiszed, az emberek segítenének a fajtámnak? – A sárkány mosolygott, de most keserűen. A harcosok körülöttük újra fegyvert fogtak, ők csak a vérző, legyengült sárkányt látták. – Végül is, még segítenek is rajtam, ha megölnek. Elég mélyre vágott ez az átkozott medve, pedig alaposan odapörköltem neki... Na, menj innen!  
\- Nem! Segítek!  
\- Épp mondtad, hogy az élőkkel nem tudsz-  
\- De mást tudok – vágta rá, és lekapta válláról a köpenyét, egy mozdulattal ráterítette a sárkányra, közben azt mondta: – _Mutasd igaz valóját!_  
\- Ez nem fog segíteni... sárkány vagyok.  
\- Aki most egészen emberi.  
\- Kedves tőled, hogy segíteni próbálsz, de... meggyógyítani nem tudsz úgyhogy...  
\- Dehogynem! – ezzel ajkait az ajkaira simítva csókot adott neki, gyógyerőt lehelve belé, s mire újra felemelte a fejét, a sérülésnek nyoma sem volt.  
\- Ostoba... – motyogta a sárkány, újult erővel felülve, és megkötve a nyakában a köpenyt. – Mondtam, hogy ne csináld, mondtam ugye, és te csak azért is, most aztán...  
\- Most aztán...? – kérdezett rá kissé félősen Hablaty.  
\- Most aztán egymás nyakán maradtunk életünk végéig! Te mágus vagy, tehát hosszabb életű, mint a többi ember, én sárkány, így hosszabb életű mint bárki más, és fogadjunk, hogy már a csatapónit is megbűvölted véletlenül, itt egy örökkévalóság és te...  
\- És nekem nincs ellenvetésem – mosolygott rá csálén és nagyon fáradtan, ahogy visszabújt hozzá. A sárkány kellemesen meleg volt, ráadásul köré terítette az ő saját köpenyét is, hogy nyugodtan alhasson.  
Na persze meggyőzni a falusiakat arról, hogy a sárkány ártalmatlan, nem volt egyszerű, de mégiscsak sikerült. És utána együtt éltek hosszú-hosszú és bizonyára kalandos életet, a sárkány, akinek időközben Fogatlan Álmodozó lett a neve, és a varázstudó fiú, Hablaty.

KatieWR; 2015. január 20-23.

Szélszaladó magyar nevét én találtam ki, az eredetiben Windwalker, és a könyvekben Hablaty másik sárkánya.  
Harald a könyvek magyar fordításában Hablaty neve.  
Fogatlan Álmodozó pedig Fogatlané, és ez a fajtájára utal.


End file.
